


【宜嘉】京城419

by naichabutian



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【宜嘉】京城419

段宜恩躺在酒店里百无聊赖地刷着ins，时不时看一眼时间，每个软件里的动态早就已经被他看了个遍，窗外的天也不知不觉暗了下来，万家灯火通明，矗立在市中心的酒店，位于高层的房间，本该欣赏一下这座繁华城市的夜景，可段宜恩一点儿兴趣也没有。

就在几分钟前，金有谦那个小孩儿不嫌事大地给他发来了一段视频。  
正是王嘉尔在活动中撩妹的那段，虽然他已经看了几个饭拍，大概知道了什么情况，但都不如视频的画面感来的直接，心里不禁盘算着些什么。

待到外面传来中英掺杂的声音，那个熟悉的人带着一口小烟嗓进了房间，看到床上的人也并未吃惊。

“嗯…好，知道了，我明天就回去。”

段宜恩目不转睛地盯着边换衣服边打电话的人。直到挂了电话，王嘉尔才看向床上的人。

“盯着我看干嘛？”

“看你怎么越来越好看了，撩妹撩得越来越熟练了。”

闻言，王嘉尔手上的动作一顿，随即就反应过来自己担心的事还是发生了。想想也是，转发扩散得这么厉害，他能不知道吗。其实刚进来时他就已经感觉到不对了，空气中alpha的信息素隐隐带着些攻击性。

 

“Marky~我这不是 得营业吗～”

“哦？是吗？那今天晚上你也得好好营业营业了。”

说话间段宜恩已经从床的另一边绕到他眼前，勾着王嘉尔的下巴强迫他和自己对视。

“衣服也不用换了，再脱还麻烦。”

“Marky, 我还没洗澡呢，浑身是汗，不舒服。”

“那一起洗吧。”说罢就不容拒绝地拉着他进了浴室。

 

王嘉尔被拉到淋浴下，段宜恩面不改色地脱着衣服，“还有换的衣服吗？”

“嗯？有啊。”王嘉尔不解地看向他，得到答案的段宜恩伸手开了水，眼前的人瞬间成了一只落水了的小puppy。

段宜恩伸手将人揽到眼前，吻上了日思夜想的双唇。段宜恩伸手将王嘉尔湿透了的衣服撩上去，抚上了一边的乳首。

小小的浴室里逐渐充斥了牛奶混着威士忌的味道。

 

“嗯…嗯唔……”

 

敏感部位受到刺激，又被抑制住了呻吟声，想睁眼看看眼前的人，但奈何淋浴睁不开眼，慢慢的 被压抑的呻吟声逐渐变为委屈。

段宜恩将淋浴关了，抬头看向已经眼眶泛红嘟着嘴的omega，委屈巴巴的表情完全激发了alpha的欲望。

“唔…Marky抱抱…”

段宜恩将人抱进怀里，细细地吻着王嘉尔最为敏感的脖子和耳朵，一只手不闲着地挑逗他的下身。  
被自家alpha温柔对待的omega很容易动情，仅仅是亲了两下就已经主动环上段宜恩往前凑。

段宜恩坐在马桶盖上，将王嘉尔拉到自己腿上，吻逐渐转换到了胸口，王嘉尔的呻吟声也越来越不受控制。

“嗯…嗯啊…Marky～亲得好舒服…嗯…啊啊……左边也要……”

段宜恩感觉到空气中omega的信息素味道越来越重，王嘉尔也全身透出情欲的粉红色，挺着胸往他嘴里送。

“嘎嘎，今天好好营业啊。”

“嗯…啊…Marky, 嘉嘉是你的，嘉嘉只给你营业……”

将人半抱着脱了衣服，在把人拉到自己腿上，已经能感觉到自动分泌液体的后穴已经湿漉漉的。

段宜恩一只手撸动着王嘉尔的性器，一边将另一只手伸进不断呻吟的小嘴里做着性交的动作。

“嗯…唔唔……啊……” 胯下的性器被伺候得舒服得要命，但嘴里含着手指，王嘉尔只能发出断断续续的单音。

软滑的小舌被段宜恩恶劣地用手指夹住，口水抑制不住地顺着下巴往下流，动了情的omega还主动用舌头来回舔着手指，动作就像给他口交一样，手也不闲着地握住了段宜恩的性器，看得段宜恩觉得下体越来越硬。

段宜恩手上有技巧地撸动着，拇指划过已经渗出液体头部，又时不时地捏了捏根部和两边，适时地将手指从王嘉尔嘴里抽出，转而探进已经汁水淋漓的后穴，omega的体质很好地直接接纳了两根手指，后穴仅仅是被手指插也足以让他情动至极。

“嗯啊…Marky，Marky，慢点儿……唔啊啊……不…啊……” 

在前后双重刺激下，王嘉尔尖叫着射了出来，滴滴答答的白色液体落在两人之间。空气牛奶的香气越来越重，王嘉尔俨然像是一个散发着奶味的小奶狗，但身下此刻却是不符合的淫糜。

“嘎嘎舒服了？该我了啊。”

段宜恩拍了拍他的小屁股，示意他转过身背对他。其实王嘉尔很不愿意用后入的姿势，自家alpha的尺寸他有时候真是吃不消，还有看不到alpha时的那种委屈，但知道自己理亏，只好听话地转过身想要让段宜恩开心。

王嘉尔背冲着段宜恩，撅着白嫩的小屁股，烟嗓带着诱惑的意味，“Daddy~嘉嘉的小穴好湿…我要……”

小穴周围泛着水光，一张一合地在邀请着进入，段宜恩伸手探进三根手指，内壁紧致地夹住他的手指。

“唔啊…Marky…好舒服……啊…啊……”

“嘉嘉这可不行啊，用手指就爽成这样。”

“因…因为…啊…我想…你啊……”

“想我还撩别人？嗯？”

段宜恩手上的速度陡然加快，空闲的一只手还捏着他胸前已经硬了的小豆豆。

“啊啊啊…不要不要！呜呜……Marky……”

王嘉敏感的身体忍不住颤抖，空气中alpha的信息素刺激得他快要提前发情了，后穴含着手指却不知满足想要更大的东西填满，被半吊着的感觉一点儿都不好。

被情欲冲昏头的omega将段宜恩的手拿开，往背后探着想要握住那根进入自己身体无数次的东西。

段宜恩虽然觉得胯下已经硬的发疼，但难得看到王嘉尔主动，看着眼前的小东西握着他的性器往自己身后滴着水的小洞里塞，又怕突然进入伤到他，段宜恩及时托住了他想要直接坐到底的小屁股。

“啊啊…Marky…好大…呜呜…我要……”

“嘉嘉要什么？”

“要…要你动一动…里面好痒……啊啊……daddy……”

段宜恩将人抱进怀里，汗湿的后背紧贴着火热的胸膛，后穴里的性器开始发狠地在里顶弄。舌头舔弄着omega的腺体，王嘉尔敏感地缩了缩脖子，但和自家alpha的吸引，又忍不住地往段宜恩怀里靠。  
牙齿在后背不轻不重的啃咬着，大大小小的吻痕布满了整个后背，粗大的性器在湿热的小穴里横冲直撞，蹭过每一个敏感点。

“啊啊啊……快…快点…啊…唔…太大了……Marky…Marky…抱抱我……”

段宜恩将人转了个方向面冲自己，王嘉尔水汪汪的大眼睛看着爱人，咬嘴唇被他自己咬得鲜红。王嘉尔一只手搂着段宜恩的脖颈，另一只手扒开小穴慢慢吞着性器。

“嗯唔……好涨……啊…啊啊……” 被填满的感觉让王嘉尔忍不住呻吟出声，段宜恩抱着人顶弄，紧致的小穴夹得他有些控制不住，抬头吻住了那呻吟不断的小嘴。

“嗯…嗯唔……Ma…marky…太深了…不行…快点……啊啊……”

“宝贝要快点？那满足你。”

“不…不是…啊啊……”小穴里的水越来越多，随着剧烈的抽插淫水顺着两人结合的地方往下流。

 

“Marky…Daddy…操我…呜呜好舒服……好大……”

王嘉尔已经被操得只受情欲控制，平时羞于说出口的话全都口无遮拦地说出口，胸口蔓延了大片的吻痕，两边的乳首也被啃咬得带着牙印。  
段宜恩感觉顶到了一个更为柔软的地方，怀里人的呻吟声陡然提高。  
他知道那是生殖腔的地方，腔口已经开了一点，仅仅是深深浅浅顶了几下，王嘉尔就抖着身子射了出来。

“唔……不…不要了…够了……啊啊……”

段宜恩将人抱起来，拉开王嘉尔的一条腿踩在马桶盖上，还未等人反应过来，又一下插到底。

“宝贝你老公我还没射呢，不是今晚给我营业的吗？”

“啊啊啊……我…我……还不够……给你营业的…吗……啊……”

段宜恩抬手拍了一下他挺翘的小屁股，小穴也随之收缩，夹得他头皮发麻。

“嘶……不够啊…小穴咬的这么紧，肯定还不够啊。”

“你…啊……还不是…因…因为你打我……啊!……”

段宜恩将王嘉尔抱离地面，吓得他搂紧段宜恩，性器还插在小穴里，每走一步就顶到一次更深的位置。

 

段宜恩将人放在床上，自己从床上起身，王嘉尔被突如其来的空虚感弄得不明所以，看向段宜恩发现这人不知道从哪儿拿来了一瓶开过的红酒。

“没有啤酒，我们就拿红酒吧，都一样的。”

说着便自己倒进杯里喝了一口，欺身压向他，王嘉尔被抬着下巴嘴对嘴地灌了口酒，没来得及咽下去的酒顺着嘴边流下印记，显得更为诱人。

王嘉尔突然觉得有种不好的预感，看着段宜恩眼里闪着兽性的光有些不安，不知道他会想出什么办法折腾他。上次段宜恩这样，他就被塞了一天的跳蛋。

“嘉嘉是不是也想喝？”

“不…不想…”

后穴的空虚感把他折磨得发疯，但又不知道段宜恩要干什么。

“可是嘉嘉的小嘴看上去很饥渴呢。”

说话间段宜恩将人翻了个身让王嘉尔趴在床上，王嘉尔突然意识到段宜恩要干什么，挣扎地要起身，奈何此刻omega的力气不可能比得过alpha。

“不…不要…段宜恩！你要敢！我就…啊啊啊……”

红酒的瓶口被塞进了小穴，冰凉的感觉一点儿都不好受，感觉到身后的人在一点点往里推进瓶子，还倾斜瓶身，已经有些红酒因为他的挣扎流进了小穴。腰身被段宜恩抱住，他又动弹不得。

“唔啊…段宜恩！呜呜……不…不要了…好涨…啊啊…好凉……”

来回抽动着手上的瓶子，王嘉尔已经有些混乱不清，又在哭又在呻吟。  
段宜恩看向已经满脸泪水的omega，还是没忍心将瓶子拔了出来，红色的液体没了阻碍混着淫水从后穴流了出来。

“我…我要你…daddy…操…操我…填满嘉嘉……”

段宜恩扶住跪趴在床上的人的腰，性器顶在穴口，将人拉近自己捅到了底。

“嗯啊啊…daddy……marky……好棒…好烫…啊……啊啊……”

段宜恩将人抱起来，凑近王嘉尔耳后舔弄，沉着嗓音说道，“以后还敢不敢了？”

“不…不敢了…啊啊……好舒服…我…不去……撩妹…了……啊再…快点儿……啊啊啊……”

段宜恩轻咬着王嘉尔的腺体和周围的肌肤，胯下的动作也越来越猛，感觉到生殖腔口已经全开，发狠地顶了进去。

“啊啊啊…不…不行！啊啊…太深了……啊……”

王嘉尔抖着身子射了出来，段宜恩咬破了他颈后的腺体注入了自己的信息素，自然是知道不能内射了他，又顶弄了几十下，抽出来性器射在了外面，王嘉尔也又被刺激得射了一次。

 

段宜恩抱着累得一根手指不想动的王嘉尔，温柔地亲吻着刚刚被他咬破了的腺体。王嘉尔毫无力量地推了推段宜恩的胳膊。

“你别碰我！”

毫无威慑力地拒绝在段宜恩眼里完全像是在撒娇，轻笑着抱紧了怀里的人，亲了亲王嘉尔的额头。

“睡吧，我帮你清理。”

王嘉尔瞪了一眼段宜恩，便完全信任地睡了过去。

 

 

END.


End file.
